


Laundry Night

by Miss__Red



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Laundromat, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Tired Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Red/pseuds/Miss__Red
Summary: “Webs, uhm...You’re not wearing your mask.” he said, unable to tear his look away from the cute boy next to him.“I’m not? Oh, yeah.” the younger one dragged a hand through his hair, his voice weighed down with fatigue.He stuck out a hand, “Peter, nice to meet you.”Or the one where Peter and Wade have to got to a laundromat in the middle of the night and Wade makes a suggestion...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Laundry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic was based on Fanart I saw on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/CCBQoxel6AG/  
> Shout out to @13_grinch (Instagram); if you like check them out, they make amazing SpideyPool art work... 
> 
> And again thanks to Ten Danvers for beta-ing  
> Hope you enjoy ^^

“What, in the name that’s holy, did you think you were doing?” Spider-Man hissed while stuffing his suit into the laundry machine.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t know that the big, purple Alien would splatter a ton of green _stuff_ when I slice it open,” Wade tried to defend himself, copying Spidey in his action by stuffing his suit in the machine. For a second he contemplated whether or not to put his mask in there as well but then he thought _screw it_ and took it off.

It was really gross and Spidey had either way already seen his face and hadn’t run, so he figured it was okay.

“It’s an _Alien_! From _space_! Of course it’s made of something that’s probably NOT blood and bones!”

Deadpool just huffed as an answer, pushing the coin into the slot and starting the laundry machine.

A few minutes they just stood there, both wearing nothing but their underwear and watching their suits turn around in the machine.

The bored, gum chewing teenager at the counter hadn’t looked up once from their phone since the two superheroes (well, one hero and one mercenary) stumbled into the laundromat at one in the morning, both over and over covered in undefined green slime because _someone_ (Wade) thought it would be a great idea to stick a katana in an actual alien.

“So, now what?” Wade asked, looking at the web slinger next to him. Then he realised - Spidey was basically half naked.

“Webs, uhm...You’re not wearing your mask,” he said, unable to tear his look away from the cute boy next to him.

“I’m not? Oh, yeah.” The younger one dragged a hand through his hair, his voice weighed down with fatigue.

Who could blame him, it had been a long day, followed by an even longer night of patrol. On top of that some Alien-Clan decided -once again- that New York would make a great destination for a little holiday. He was beyond caring at this point. They’ve been going on patrol together for over a year now; he knew he could trust Wade not to sell his identity.

He stuck out a hand, “Peter, nice to meet you.”

Still completely stunned and without looking, Wade took the hand that was offered and shook it. He always suspected Webs would be absolutely _gorgeous_ but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine hair this fluffy and eyes so brown.

“You done staring?”

Wade swallowed and tried to process what had just happened. “Never.”

Spidey -Peter- said nothing, instead he just turned around and slid down to the floor, his back leaning against the washing machines.

He closed his eyes. The suits wouldn’t be finish for another hour or so, maybe he could use that time and squeeze in a little nap. The fight had been really exhausting, even if he hadn’t skipped dinner.

And lunch.

He was a college student- sue him for trying to save some money. Peter only noticed that he had nodded off when Wade’s elbow landed in his ribs. The older man had apparently followed his example and was also sitting on the floor next to Peter.

“Ow, that hurt,” he groaned and opened one eye.

“Sorry, but look at this.” With that, Wade shoved his phone into Peter’s face to show him some funny cat video.

“You woke me up just to show me a video of a _cat?_ ” Peter didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or yell. What he did want was to go back to sleep for another couple minutes until his suit was nice and clean again, swing home, perhaps make some ramen and then hopefully get another few hours of shut eye before he had to attend to class.

“Come on Webs, it’s funny.” Wade looked the hero critically up and down. His tone changed to something more serious.

“Are you alright? Like, for real. You look... tired.”

“Maybe it’s because I am.” Peter dragged his hands over his face before hanging his head down and burying it in them.

“Sorry, that came across snarkier than intended,” he apologised and fell into silence for a couple moments before he continued.

“I don’t know, guess it’s just... it’s been some pretty long days lately. You know, with having classes and assignments due, there’s this whole “Spider-Man“ thingy and my friends wanna spend some time with me too. I also have to pay rent, and did you know, the human body actually needs food to survive?”

Wade laughed at the sarcastic comment at the end and put up his hands in a fake surprise on his cheeks.

“And you’re telling me this now? I’ve always wondered why it wasn’t enough to just sit in the sunlight and watch your absolutely _amazing_ ass.”

This time it was Peter’s time to place his elbow in Wade’s rib cage, cheeks slightly flushed. Wade said nothing and just smiled and rubbed his side. With a closer look, he noticed the dark circles under Peter’s eyes and his slumped posture, quite the opposite to the always so energetic and full-of-life Spider-Man.

All of a sudden, he felt kinda bad for his friend (yes, he considered them as friends) that he had to struggle with all this issues.

Wade had his own share of worrying about food or a roof above his head, back in the days before he finished his time in the army and later the special forces before becoming a mercenary who could literally bath in (blood) money.

None of them spoke for a while. Beside the sound of the laundry machine, it was quiet with only the faint noise coming from outside the laundromat. Peter closed his eyes again and thought about the class he had the next morning, the essay that was due by Friday that he still hadn’t started.

And it’s been a while since he went out to take some new Spider-Man pictures, perhaps he could do that tomorrow. He just needed to make sure to charge his camera when he got home. A little sigh slipped past his lips as he thought about the last time he had a full night of sleep without having to worry about getting up on time.

“Hey, Pete?” Wade interrupted his thoughts, way more gentle than last time.

“Yeah?” Peter answered without opening his eyes.

“How about I take over patrol for a couple days and you get two or three nights full rest? I mean, I would be out anyway with or without you. I think I can manage a few nights patrolling on my own. You don’t have to worry about that for a bit.”

Peter stayed quiet.

The idea really wasn’t that bad, he could really use the time off and, knowing that Deadpool would be out there fighting crime, it would ease his conscience. It would only be for a couple nights, so he could catch up on homework and -more importantly- sleep, so that he could be well rested when he got out there as Spider-Man again.

Yeah, he really liked that idea.

It was only when Wade spoke again that he realised he still hadn’t answered anything.

“You know what- it was a dumb thought. I mean, _you_ are the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and I doubt people wanna be saved by me anyway, so, forget what I said.”

Peter finally opened his eyes to look at Wade. He laid a hand on Wade’s forearm to interrupt him.

“No, no, Wade - I like it.”

“You...you like it?” Wade looked at him in confusion as if he wasn’t sure whether Peter was joking or not.

“Yeah, I think we should do that. You’re right, I really need a few nights off.”

Wade still stared at him as if he would wait for Peter to laugh and say, “Haha gotcha, as if I would like to do anything you suggest!”

But the young hero smiled and asked shyly “Can I, uhm, would you mind if I hugged you?”

The older man nodded, stunned as Peter sank against his chest with a deep sigh and slung his arms around Wade’s lithe body. He had touched Peter before of course, while patching him up after a rough night or during sparring for practice purposes but never like this.

Wade almost didn’t dare to breathe in case he was just hallucinating all of this. But then Peter moved his head a little so that it laid a little more comfortable in the crook of Wade’s neck and murmured against his skin.

“This is really nice, thank you.”

“Of course, anything for my precious, favourite Spidey,” Wade replied and held Peter a little bit tighter. God knows this boy needed it. After a couple moments Peter straightened back up, went back to his previous place and cleared his throat.

They both fell into silence again, but it was a comfortable one, not the awkward “We don’t know what to talk about-Silence”. Just existing in each other’s space, enjoying the feeling of not being alone.

“I think the suits are done.” Peter finally said and got up, stretching his sore body.

Wade did the same and after putting the suits back on, they left the laundromat together.

“Wanna go get some tacos?” the Merc suggested hopefully. “My treat,“ he added.

Spidey, never one to turn down free food, replied, “Sure thing,” before pointing to his back.

“Hop on, I’ll give you a lift. The faster we eat, the faster I get to go home.”

Wade giggled like a little girl, happy to get a Spideyback ride and wrapped his legs around Spidey’s waist, who could support the additional weight effortless even though he was significantly smaller than the Merc. This subtle display of strength was kind of a turn on and Wade had to think about a lot of gross things to not spike a boner.

“Hold on,” Spidey warned before shooting a web and swinging them off in the night, in direction of their favourite taco stand.


End file.
